


Pleasure Pet

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Conditioning, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hellhounds, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: I specifically adore the calm creepiness of the Allistair (Chris H?) in OTHOAP. Any circumstance anon prefers but would like some cross over conditioning from Hell in which Allistair orders Dean to ride him and Dean does. Dean is reluctant, enjoying it against his will as Allistair alternately taunts and praises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna start by saying that my muse totally hijacked this fill. This took a direction I hadn’t anticipated when I started it. What was meant as a passing comment or memory for Dean completely took over and I ran with it.

It was the chill that woke him. The bite of cool air on naked flesh. He tried to move, pull at the blankets that had slipped away. There were no blankets. His hands were numb, arms stiff and uncomfortable behind his back. He couldn't move them. The body he rested against moved slightly, a dry chuckle against his temple as the back of his head was stroked in amused affection. 

Sleepy and confused, Dean buried his face in the man's neck, wanting to escape back to the quiet oblivion of sleep but not quite understanding why. He gasped, closer to waking as the deep feeling of fullness that he was only just beginning to take note of, shifted within him. He moaned quietly at the movement, breathing deeply as he was tugged unwillingly towards consciousness. 

"There's my pretty little pet," a disturbingly familiar voice said. "I hope you don't mind, I went ahead and started without you. 

Dean tensed at the tone, softly sweet and mocking. Suddenly wide awake, he pulled away from pale skin. His breath stuttered and he hissed as he leaned back, impaling himself further on the hard cock buried deep inside of him. Eyes wide, he met the smiling visage of muted arrogance. 

"No," he said in disbelief. 

It was a dream. It had to be. Dean vaguely remembered falling asleep in a hotel room, fingers lax on a half empty bottle of cheap whiskey, Sam's steady and quiet breathing on the bed across from him. He looked around the barn he now found himself in and recognized it as the place where Anna had regained her Grace. The air was so cool he could almost see his breath. 

"Alistair," he breathed. He wondered what, if any, significance this place held to the demon. The last time he was here he'd worn a pediatrician. The meat suit he wore now was that of the tall undertaker who'd tried to kill Tessa. 

"You didn't think you'd be able to hide from me forever did you?" Alistair's asked mildly. 

"You're not real," Dean insisted, trying to focus, to wake himself up from the nightmare. 

"No?" Alistair said coyly, shifting his hips to make his dick known. "That tight ass feels pretty real to me." 

They were in the center of the barn; a quiet emptiness blurred at the edges and held that strange dreamlike quality that made it hard for Dean to distinguish if it was real or not. They were both naked, situated at the edge of several bales of hay. His knees spread wide as he straddled the demon. His hands weren't bound with any material, but he felt the invisible bonds of Alistair's power wrapped around his wrists. 

Dean felt the prickle of hay beneath his knees. The burn in his backside where he'd been stretched open while unconscious. 

"You remember what I like, don't you Dean?" Alistair's lazy lisp was deceptively cordial. 

Dean did. He remembered well. What he couldn't distinguish is if this was real or all in his head, he felt groggy and confused, limbs heavy. But for decades in Hell he'd been conditioned well, following Alistair’s orders were instinctual and automatic. Even the slightest hint of hesitation had been tortured from him within the first few years. 

"It's been so long, my pet," Alistair leaned back casually on the bale of hay, weight balanced on the flat of his hands. "Ride me," he ordered, quietly casual...as if there were a choice..

Dean was moving before he even realized he was doing so. Rising up on his knees and fucking himself slowly, inch by inch on the man's very proportionally sized dick. At this point it didn't matter if it was real or not. Alistair had given him an order and it would be foolish not to obey. 

As he got a good rhythm going, Alistair's lips parted and a pleased sigh of pleasure escaped him. 

"Ah, Dean," he said with intimate familiarity, "you were meant to ride cock." 

He knew to make it good, to look like he was enjoying it. But looking the part was never good enough, not with Alistair. The demon wanted him hot and begging for it, cock hard and dripping. And he knew just how to get Dean there. 

Alistair licked his lips slowly. As he did so Dean felt a phantom tongue tickle around the rim of his hole, despite the fact that it was already stuffed with the demon's dick. He'd been expecting it, but it still caused a little jolt in his rhythm. Alistair kept the stimulation deliberately light and teasing. If there was one sure way to undo him it was playing with his ass. The smug smile on Alistair's face came from years of doing just that. 

His nipples were next. So hard and tight from the cold, Dean couldn't help but whimper as they were invisibly tweaked and suckled. He looked down to see the slight movement of his nubs as they were manipulated. He never knew if Alistair would use pain or pleasure to break him. Somehow the pleasure was worse, because on some level he enjoyed it, even if the demon didn't allow him to get off. The pressure on his buds increased, but not painfully. His head fell back and he arched with a gasp at the sensation. It almost felt like he had little baby hellhounds nibbling at his nipples. 

Dean could feel his cock filling and did his best to ignore Alistair's knowing chuckle. 

"Those pretty tits were always so slutty." 

Alistair leaned forward, bracing Dean's hips, long forked tongue slipping from his mouth to flick at Dean's nipples. It was an illusion, but it didn't matter. The effect it had on him was real. The invisible nibbling continued beneath the dry scrape of a lizard like tongue. There was sudden and warm pressure on his anus, as if his hole was being sucked. Dean's mouth fell open with a keen as he bucked against the demon's hold, writhing helplessly on the man's lap. 

The reptilian tongue snaked its way to his neck, up over his chin and teased along the edge of his lip, before dipping in to taste the moist cavern of his mouth as he panted. Dean knew better than to turn his head away. His rim began to throb and itch, just enough discomfort for him ride the demon a little faster in order to relieve it. The nibbling at his nips grew more desperate, he felt the prick of tiny teeth, not breaking the skin but worrying it. 

His cock was largely ignored as it bounced between them. Alistair preferred for him to come untouched. 

Dean let loose a wounded mewl as a phantom tongue similar to the one exploring his mouth twined its way around the cock buried in his ass, scraping against his rim, tickling and flicking at his insides. The itch turned into a burning, insatiable need. It was so overwhelming that he fought against it at first, Alistair gripping his hips tight and pulling him flush as he drove his cock impossibly deep. 

"I've missed that hungry hole of yours, Dean," Alistair's human body grunted. 

Dean struggled to move against the demon's hold, to fuck himself on the large dick. His buds were stiff and sharp in the cold, assaulted by relentless pinpricks of pain laced pleasure. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

"The hounds have missed you, pet," Alistair goaded. "You had such sweet milk." 

Dean flushed at the memory of swollen, leaky tits, newborn hellhounds latching fervently to his nubs. Their mother between his legs suckling his cock as he came over and over again. His legs strapped open and accessible so the male could knot him at will. 

He shied away from the shameful memory, focused on the ever present need to move, grinding and trying to bounce as Alistair continued to hold him immobile. 

"Please...." he whispered. "Let me...I need to..."

Vague begging never worked with Alistair. The man liked specifics, got off on making Dean humiliate himself by asking for exactly what he wanted. The dirtier he could make it the better. 

"Feed my hungry ass," he begged. "Stuff me...please." 

Alistair seemed a little bored, which was never a good sign. 

"Spank me, spank my naughty bag," Dean knew better than to ask for his cock to be spanked. "Spank it while you fuck my ass...make my nipples swell with milk." 

Dean's balls were immediately fondled and massaged roughly by an invisible grip. 

"That's more like it, pet," Alistair praised. 

His pecs suddenly felt sore and soft as already tight nubs plumped and filled with milk, growing more and more sensitive as the invisible nipple nibbles continued. Dean's mouth opened with soundless pleasure at the incredible sensation.

The first hard slap to his nuts jolted him from blinding pleasure and had him riding Alistair like a cock starved cowboy as the demon released his hips. 

Dean cried out as they were slapped again, bouncing hard and fast, rolling and thrusting his hips. 

"Suckle," Dean begged breathlessly, "let them feed please." 

He'd always been an open book to Alistair. The demon had been able to see in his eyes that first time how unwillingly aroused he was by nursing the pups. 

The first pull of suction on his tits was enough to make his cock jump. The next slap to his balls set him off and he groaned helplessly, body seizing. Alistair continued to fuck him and slap his bag as greedy mouths fed from him. 

There was an explosion of white light behind his eyes. One second he was coming in the barn, jerking on demon dick and the next was back in the hotel room - face pressed to the mattress, wrists pinned to his lower back as that snake-like tongue slicked in and out of his ass. Everything still had that hazy dreamlike quality to it. He absently noted that Sam's bed was rumpled and empty...couldn't help but think of Ruby and wonder if his brother was getting demon fucked at this very moment as well. 

"I can get to you anytime, anywhere, pet," Alistair informed him casually with no interruption to the fluid movement of his serpent tongue. "And I've so missed playing with you." 

Dean whimpered with a jolt as his cock was suddenly engulfed and eagerly suckled. Alistair's chuckle was affectionate at the female hound's enthusiasm. 

"Awww," he said almost sincerely, "she's missed you." 

The bitch was somewhere still in Hell with her pups, but it was very much her mouth that had possession of his manhood. 

He stilled as a low growl filled the room and a very large wet nose sniffed at his ass. Alistair had withdrawn his tongue and was petting the invisible hound on the head by the sounds of it. 

"He's all yours, Maximus." 

Dean's knees were spread, his ass high. He was locked into position, barely able to wiggle as the hound rooted and lapped at his hole. 

"No," it didn't stop him from trying as the hound prepared him for mounting. 

Alistair stimulated the nerves in his ass with just a touch of his mind, making his hole tingle and throb with need. 

The demon came into view on Sam's bed, making himself comfortable, clearly intending to enjoy the show. Apparently this was a favorite past time in Hell. The upper level echelon of demons getting together with their favorite pets and sharing them with their hounds while they watched. Dean had been very popular, because he'd been so meticulously trained by Alistair and was so beautifully submissive. 

When he continued to struggle against the demons hold, Alistair's smile grew smug again. When the pups latched onto his tits the soft groan that left him reflected his weakness as some of the fight went out of him. Instinctively, his hips rocked forward and he fucked into the bitch's mouth. She could take it. 

The head of the hellhound's cock breaching him _almost_ felt good for a split second due to Alistair's manipulation. But then Dean was bucking, screaming against the pain, still very much unable to move. It wasn't until he was good and knotted several minutes later that Alistair released his hold. He liked to watch Dean struggle and pull against the hound's knot and try to break away. It felt so unnatural that Dean couldn't help but do just that. At one time he caught a glimpse of himself over his shoulder in the mirror above the dresser, and saw how his obscenely stretched hole looked when it was stuffed by invisible dog dick. 

Eventually he tired himself right out and collapsed to his elbows as the hound continued to pump him full of come. During the struggle, the female and the pups had withdrawn. Dean felt the tight pull of his little titties as they filled with milk, no eager little mouths currently available to suckle them. 

He flopped boneless to the bed, rolling to his back as the hellhound released its knot. A gush of warm come oozed from his spent hole. His cock was semi-hard, much to his shame. Maximus immediately began to clean him, lapping up his own come. Dean parted his legs and let him - another ingrained habit. The hound's large tongue licked into his hole over and over again until he'd had his fill, eventually wandering away and leaving Dean slick and dripping. 

"It pleases me so to watch you be taken in such a demoralizing way," Alistair drawled, now on his knees next to the bed. 

Dean tried to move but his wrists were they suddenly pinned to the mattress on either side of his head.

"Especially since you seem to like it so much," the demon glanced in reference to his cock. 

The forked snake tongue slithered like a vine around the length of his dick and teased him fully hard in less than a minute, as his hips shuddered in place. Dean was so exhausted he could barely move. 

"This wouldn't be nearly so much fun if you weren't so easy," Alistair taunted. "Slightest tickle to your ass and you come, touch your tits and you come, spank that naughty, naughty bag of yours and you come. Really, Dean, stop playing so hard to get." 

Dean remained silent, ignoring the assessment. 

Alistair eyed his fully swollen nubs. His nipples were cherry dark and plump with milk. The demon gave a calculating squeeze to the one nearest him. Dean gasped as pleasure shot through him to his groin. He was panting, barely recovered when the other was pinched. His chest surged upward at the contact, so tired that he was oblivious to the small barely there whimpers that emanated from the back of his throat. 

"Oh," 

It was all he could utter, it felt that fucking good. 

"Please," so faint it was almost inaudible, "milk my tit...oh, oh...nngghhh..." 

Dean arched his neck, chest rising to meet the demon's tweaking fingertips. He'd learned there was no fooling Alistair. He knew what Dean liked and the more he lost himself in whatever sensation the demon dictated, the more he let go and gave into his body's natural, base response to stimuli...the more it pleased the demon. 

Lips parted, eyes rolling, he pleaded quietly for more as Alistair milked his tits back and forth. 

Alistair watched him closely with a small smile, fingers slick with milk, riveted by Dean's surrender. 

Dean came so suddenly that it took him by surprise, warm spurts of come shooting from his untouched cock and spattering across his abdomen. 

Pinned and panting helplessly, Dean's gaze found the clock on the bedside table. 2:30 am. Alistair followed his gaze. 

The smile he turned to Dean with did not bode well. 

"Baby brother's a little tied up right now. He won't be back for a few hours." 

Alistair managed to convey the news like he felt bad about it. 

"Guess it's just you and I and the hounds...for now." 

Dean had no time to analyze the ominous words. Stark naked, Alistair climbed onto the bed and straddled his head on his hands and knees, facing his feet. He dropped his hips so that his large balls were in Dean's face. 

"Suck them just the way I like, pet and I'll let the pups feed from you again." 

Dean really didn't have a choice. He took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking the wrinkled bag, his moan muffled by the flesh as Alistair's forked tongue slithered between his legs and into his stretched out hole to flicker relentlessly at his prostate. Dean was trembling but hard again in less than five minutes. 

Alistair chuckled and nosed his painfully hard cock. 

"So easy." 

Dean tensed as the cock leash was secured. He was allowed to his knees, and then stepped to the floor with shaky legs. Alistair led him by the leash to the adjoining door to the next room. For all intents and purposes it should have been locked. They'd only paid for the one room. The demon opened the door and walked him through to find nearly a dozen newly acquired meat suits patiently waiting for their turn. 

"You know how much I enjoy sharing you, Dean," Alistair led him to the middle of the room and bent him over the table there. Dean's feet were kicked apart and then held in place against the legs. There was an open place for his hips to fit and offered access to his cock from beneath the table. A section near his head was removed for easy access to his mouth. Alistair removed the leash and took a seat off to the side where he could watch. No one blocked his view. 

The demons were interested in their own pleasure and in using him. They took turns stuffing his mouth and his ass, occasionally eating him out or fingering him while his cock was left to whatever hellhound made its way beneath the table and wanted a taste of him. It was usually during one of those times that his hips would stutter uncontrollably and he'd spurt another load. 

By the time Alistair called a halt to he proceedings, Dean was so spent he couldn't move. He lifted the hunter in his arms and carried him back to the room he shared with his brother. There was no need to pin him in place, he had no strength to move. 

"You did ever so well, my pet," Alistair praised in his quietly mocking way. "And you shall be rewarded." 

Dean's lips parted with a quiet gasp as the invisible pups suddenly suckled at his tits again. Lashes fluttering, he keened delicately at the sensation, but had little strength for more. Eventually the nibbling and sucking stiffened his cock like it always did. Dean opened his eyes as Alistair wrapped a hand around the length of him. 

If the demon was ever going to touch his cock it would be now. When he was at his weakest and most vulnerable. A large hand cradled his flesh and jacked him so slowly that it was almost torturous. Just a few times until his skin was stretched tight and smooth and he could feel the pressure at the base, that traitorous need to come yet again. He bit off a whimper when Alistair stopped and just held him with an expectant smile. 

With a small, barely there roll of his hips Dean thrust into the demon's hand. Slow, tiny movements that were deliberate and intimate in a way that nothing else had been thus far as Alistair forced Dean to fuck his hand. The dainty movement of his nubs as the pups suckled was nearly arousing as the feel of their mouths on them. It look a long time for him to get off. His movements were so small and every once in awhile Alistair would loosen his hold. 

"Please," he began to beg through his exhaustion, hips working in baby thrusts in and out of the demon's hand. 

He knew he'd have to be specific in his request for any hope that Alistair would indulge him. The demon cocked his head, waiting. 

"Play with my ass, please," Dean breathed, "stuff my hole." 

Dean expected the snake tongue or some other phantom touch. He was surprised when Alistair slowly finger fucked him open and pushed those long digits in nice and deep. He took his time, pushing Dean to the edge, matching his rhythm to Dean's thrusts. When he was full, could fuck back on the demons fingers and then pump forward into his hand, Dean began to tremble he was so close. His hair was dampened with sweat. He'd come so many times already that he just couldn't quite get there. 

The slap to his balls took him by surprise and shocked his body into movement. He came sudden and hard, clenching around Alistair's fingers, as he weakly cried out. His hips hitched uncontrollably as Alistair stimulated his prostate until every last drop of come was expelled from his body. He lay there completely depleted and unable to move, breathing heavily. He was already fading when the nursing stopped and Alistair removed his fingers. 

Scratchy motel blankets were pulled up over his naked form, Alistair's tall form looking down at him. 

"We'll do this again soon my pet." 

He was sound asleep when less than five minutes later Sam snuck quietly back into their room. 

End.


End file.
